Naruto el nacer de un dios
by NarutoKami-sama
Summary: Este fic se va a tratar de naruto odiado por la aldea y olvidado por sus padre es la rencarnacion de un dios otsustsuki
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

10 de octubre

Era un 10 de octubre era un día normal para el pueblo de konohagakure pero para el yondaime hokage no porque su esposa estaba en una casa de seguridad porque su esposa Kushina estaba dando luz a sus hijos si como escucharon estaba pariendo trillisos Kushina estaba diciendo cosas a su esposo pero no nada lindo y una enfermera le decía que siguiera hasta se escucharon mas sonidos que eran los 3 hijos del yondaime cuando la enfermera se los iba a llevar apareció un hombre enmascarado el enmascarado mato a la enfermera y se quedo con los 3 hijos del yondaime y le dijo el enmascarado suelte a su esposa oh mato a sus hijos pero el yondaime no izo caso entonces el enmacarado tiro a sus hijos el yondaime haciendo gala su titulo los agarro y los llevo a la casa de seguridadad bueno de aquí vamos al sellado.

En una zona alejada minato invoco al shinigami y el shinigami le dijo a minato que quieres humano shinigami-sama sella la parte ying del kyubi en Megma la parte yang en Mito y en Naruto sella el cuerpo y alma el shinigami sella las parte ying y yang en los mocoso y cuando iba a sellar el alma y cuerpo en naruto miro su futuro y se sorprendio y le dijo tu sufrias muchos pero tendras un gran futuro.

Fin.

Bueno chicos espero que les guste esta teoría hasta la próxima naruto tendrá un harem pero .


	2. Chapter 2

Cap1

5 años después

Era un 10 de octubre habían pasado 5 años y Naruto se encontraba caminando por la aldea y estaba tristre porque todo pensarían que al ser el hijo del hokage lo tratarían bien pero toda la aldea lo odia porque tiene el alma del kyubi y adoran a sus hermanos Megma y Mito por poseer el vasto poder del kyubi hasta sus padres lo adoran y al lo ponen a un lado solo los quiere muy pocas personas lo puede solo contar con los dedos de sus manos que son el viejo sarutobi, Mikoto uchiha, los de ichiraku y la hermana gemela de sasuke llamada satsuki después de un rato de seguir caminando se encontró con una turba de aldeanos al verlo empezaron a preseguirlo y a gritarle que se muera maldito demonio después que lo alcanzaron empezaron a darle una golpiza pero mas que una golpiza lo estaban torturando después de un tiempo lo pusieron en el bosque de la muerte para que se lo comieran los animales de repente Naruto abrió los hojos en un arcantarilla y pensó que lo habían puesto ahí pero de repente escucho a alguien llamándolo y el como un niño curioso siguió el ruido y cuando llego vio a un Zorro enorme y como todo niño dijo gua que grande el zorro se sorprendio y el niño le pregunto quien eres yo soy el Gran y todo poderoso Kyubi naruto se sorprendio y le pregunto si quería ser su amigo y kyubi se sorprendio y de repente lo cubrió fuego y se convirtió en una niña de 16 años y los dos se sorprendieron Naurto pregunto porque paso esto ella responde no se y de momento atrás aparecieron dos hombres y 1 dijo yo puedo explicar naruto se dio vuelta y se sorprendio el kyubi dijo padre y naruto se sorprendio y quien es el otro Hagoromo otsutsuki o el rikudou sannin respondio el es mi padre llamado Naruto otsutsuki y el es un dios y tu eres su rencarnación co co como y de repente Naruto pregunto kyubi como es tu nombre porque estoy seguiro que kyubi es solo un título si verdad mi nombre es Itomi Naruto-kun y Itomi se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta el sufijo las personas mayores se rieron entre dientes de repente Naruto se puso triste y los demás le preguntaron porque se puso triste naruto respondio entonces mis hermano también van a tener este poder y me van a volver a dejar de lado todo por la profecía y ellos se entristecieron por el maltrato de sus padres a Naruto y Naurto otsutsuki le respondio no Naurto ellos no obtendrán este poder y tu vas a ser mucho mas poder que ellos y tu eres el verdadero niño de la prefecia no tus hermanos bueno Naruto despierta que mañana vas a tener que entrenar el jutsu de invocación cuando Naruto salio itomi le pregunto a su padre que poder va a tener el y también le dijo que su chacara no es suficiente y hagoromo respondio en lo segundo te equivocas el tiene tanto chacara como el 1 cola solo que no lo sabe controlar y encuanto sus poderes el va a tener todo el poder de mi padre y mas y el es mas poderoso que mi madre .

Fin.

Bueno chicos hasta aquí el video y espero que les guste y pongan el nombre del nuevo doujutosu que tendrá y algunas habilidades.


End file.
